Founding of the Rangers
by elven-storyteller
Summary: Exactly what the title says. I thinking of doing something with this. ah, perhaps it'll get of the drawing board, perhaps it won't.


A/N: I've only read the first tow books, so if the founding of the Rangers is ever deeply explained, oh well live with it.

Disclaimer: I only write fan fiction, and only own my own characters.

* * *

Winter was setting in when King Herbert of the newly formed Araluen finally sent army home. The Knights, horsemen, and everyone else was glad the crusade was finally over. They all appreciated that King Herbert had chosen to stay behind with a small force for just a month longer. The entire nation had come to respect him over the course of the war; they just wondered how long it would hold.

That night as most of the Army left Herbert sent his advisors away so he could prepare for bed. He was a tall, broad man. Short dark blond hair was already touched with gray despite his young age of thirty. His steal blue eyes mixted the energy of someone half his age with the world weariness of a village elder. He was about to go to bed when the Commander of his army barged in holding the cavalry commander with a dagger to his throat.

"Arald, what is the meaning of this?" Herbert cried at the angry knight. Arald dwarfed the cavalry commander being nearly three heads taller. It was surprising that the commander could even ride a horse.

Arald, a black haired, brown eyed giant of a man, removed his dagger and threw the smaller man on the floor, "Your Majesty, my apologies, but this 'man' isn't a man."

Herbert knelt next to his friend, whose eyes were locked on the floor, "Is this true Martin?"

Martin Halt met his gaze with the same determination and strength present that he had known his entire life, "My name is Mariona Halt." His, her, voice wasn't deep any more and Herbert realized that it had all been a ploy. Rocking back on his heels he could see why. Martin, Mariona, was a gifted commander, had a knack for horses and was a brilliant archer. If she hadn't pretended to be a boy for so long she never would have made it so far. Herbert, as an old friend, couldn't rob her of everything, but couldn't let her keep her post. There had to be something else that could be done with her.

He looked up at Arald, "Leave, both of you, I will think of a suitable punishment for her by the morning. No word of this until then."

Arald nodded and left, Mariona, sorrow evident in her green gaze, shrugged, stood and left the tent.

Mariona was quiet aware she was being followed all the way back to her tent. Judging by the footsteps it wasn't Arald, but the person was still a knight. Slipping into the shadows of a few tents the pursuer, a young knight, walked right past her. Seeming to not notice she was behind him now. Holding in her laughter at the foolishness of the bash and whacker, she left the hiding spot and entered her tent to pack up her few possessions. It was obvious she would be forced to resign as cavalry commander. Inside her tent a few bitter tears slid down her checks, she had known all along someone would discover her eventually. At least she had made it so far, but that was perhaps the worst of it.

When dawn came, Mariona pulled her only necklace out of concealment. It was a silver oak leaf on a simple silver chain. Her family believed oak leaves were good luck, and given one to her when she had joined the cavalry. Perhaps it would grant that same good luck again today. The penalty for what she had done was death or life imprisonment. Death was preferable any day of the week.

Arriving at the pavilion the next morning she took her usual spot at the table across from Arald. There was contempt in the formerly friendly face. Herbert was sitting quietly at the head of the table, waiting for the last few to arrive. Once they had he began, "Friends, Araluens, comrades, we have won a great victory by driving back the northern clans. However we must be vigilant. To secure our peoples safety, I propose the creation of a small force to patrol, listen, watch and keep an eye on our borders and fiefs."

"Well said", commented the quarter master.

Herbert nodded his thanks for the kind words, and continued, "This new force will need special training."

The archer commander nodded, "They should be trained in the use of long range weapons, to keep them safe. Bows, throwing knives, daggers, light easy to carry weaponry."

Mariona realized where this was headed, keeping her voice deep she added, "Stealth would be their best weapon, and they would also need horses build for endurance and speed, not strength." Everyone but Arald nodded, who now watched her suspiciously.

"I like the name 'Ranger' for this new force." said soft spoken Baron Gorlan.

Herbert nodded, liking the quick thinking of his officers and advisers, "One of us should lead them." Unknown to most of them, Herbert gently kicked Mariona in the leg, obviously indicating he wanted her to lead the new force.

Realizing this was her only way out of it, "I'll lead them."

The Archer commander seemed a little put off, "I was hoping to do that."

Mariona merely smiled at him, "You assistance in training these Rangers would be most valuable." That seemed to sooth any ruffled feathers. Even Arald was pleased, as he knew how much the cavalry meant to her. "After all, we should evaluate a evenly mixed group of archers, cavalry, and cavalry archers."

"Your Rangers don't have a symbol." Arald commented.

Mariona pulled out her silver oak leaf, at everyone else's confused expressions she explained, "My family believes that oak leaves are good luck, I wear one everywhere." Herbert and everyone else nodded their agreement, what better symbol, that one of luck? The new force would need all the luck it could get, as would the members.

It was the first Gathering, set on unblemished ground. Mariona walked amongst her fifty Rangers, not bothering to hide her true gender. They all greeted her when she passed by. Everyone wore silver oak leaves, hers was still sliver to symbolize the equality of the group. In fact nearly half of them were women. A few were already practicing their aim in the small contest. She liked the idea, it wouldn't hurt to have small contests every Gathering. After if they were ever to be truly ready for any battle they had to been at their peak performance. A commotion began as a Ranger, and old friend, came out of the woods with another riding besides him. Everyone droped their work or practice to take a look at the accompanied Ranger. The arriving pair stopped, and the smaller figure shrank before the mutiple eyes watching him. Mariona walked forward, her Rangers making a path. They had already heard of the Apprentice Ranger. The first Apprentice Ranger ever, making the young boy every special.

"So, Donner this is your new Apprentice."

Motioning for the boy to dismount with him and come forward, Donner walked over to his commander. "Mariona, this Grayth of Redmont."

Appraising the boy, she recognized him, "Baron Arald's son." Her former friend had taken his decessed fathers position.

Donner nodded, "He followed me after I delivered a report from one of the towns. Needless to say Baron Arald wasn't very pleased with the idea of his son becoming a Ranger."

Realizing she could order him sent home Grayth spoke up, "Ma'am, please don't send me home, I want to be a Ranger."

"It is not my place to decide that, your it's your assessors, they will make the decision." She turned to face the rest of the order, "Don't you lot have something else to be doing?" They all nodded or replied verbally, and dispersed. As Donnor and Grayth passed her by, she commented, "And boy, don't call me 'ma'am'."

"Yes sir."

Mariona laughed lightly, "Donnor evidently you have work to do with your apprentice." Donnor only laughed with her.

* * *

A/N: well, there you have it. I know you recognize all or most of the names, but can anyone pick out the altered quote?


End file.
